Dee-Ess-Ess I
Dee-Ess-Ess I Union Planet in the Dee-Ess-Ess system - Andromeda Galaxy - Part of the Distant Shore Family (11 Light years from Distant Shore) Type GWC 4A *Orbital Radius 2.38 x 107 km (0.16 AU) * *Period 9.51 x 102 hours (0.11 earth years) * *Physics Large iron/silicate *Gravity 12.22 m/s2 (1.25 x earth) *Hydrosphere 80% water, 1 % ice DSS- Distant Shore Support - DSS1 is the first purpose colonized and utilized planet specifically for Station Support The Union has a habit of establishing Outposts and Stations far from Union Space , such as Distant Shores ,the Fornax Cluster Hub ,the Gate Houses and research stations such as Z Point Station , Core Research Station , Van Deer Rift Station etc.(The Golden Bazaars in other Galaxies are also in this group of distant Union Outposts ) While these Stations are connected to the Union in some fashion, it is concieveable that contact is lost. Due to war, closing or destruction of a Gate or any form of cathastrophic event McElligott deveoped the Station Support System contingency plan . It was approved by the Assembly . In this plan the nearest possible planet able to support life is colonized and developed into a self sustaining community that in case of such a contact loss or Station evacuation emergency provides the occupants of that station with an alternative and means of survival without Union Contact. These SSS (station support systems) recieve large stock piles of supplies and are developed to grow food and have sustaining industries. While contact is maintained, these colonies are regular colonies providing the station or outpost with fresh food and the station personnel with planet based recreation. SSS receive Long range Sensor arrays and Planetary Defense systems right away. A Union Knowledge Cache is also maintained ( A data depository with copies of the Encyclopedia Galactica and Zero Time Stasis boxes with food crop seeds and food animal DNA) DSS1 and all planets in the system have been developed with this idea in mind, but DSS1 was the first planet officially designated and developed. Other Station support systems still use the same idea but my have variations. DSS1 was built and developed exactly to McElligott's plan and details. McElligott himself supervised the project in great detail. Dee-Ess-Ess 1 is a oceanic world with 80 % water 20 % land and a milkd climate. The planet has a sizeable moon of 2300 km diameter ( Little Deedee ) There are four cities and a Class A spaceport 1 Main feature are gigantic ware houses filled to capacity with food, tools, materials and items needed if the colony and the station was cut off from the Union somehow. There are also genetic repoistories with genetic samples of plants and animals. Physical and computronic libraries with Information on technology, culture and art. The planet is heavily defended. (The Moon is a fleet base and the command base for a long range sensor cocoon and a sphere of automated and occupied defense platforms. Due to the paradisiacal conditions of the planet, (mild climate, LDLS biosphere with nothing past Danger level 4 and lots of water) Colonists flocked to Dee-Ess-Ess 1. Even though the planet is a Union world under military and Assembly control and citizenship status is required for all residents and visitors. Businesses are regulated by type. (Farms, Ranches, sustainable fish farms, light manufacturing) No mining outside stock pile mining is permitted. No heavy industries are allowed on the surface. Today there are 200 Million residents on Dee-Ess-Ess 1. Leisure tourism has become a substantial part of the local industry, The three cities are : Obrock , Depot City and Stockpile . Depot City (shown) is the Capitol Government: Union military appointed Station Support Manager (Federal position) and staff. (Station Support is a branch of the Armed Forces directly under the command of Admiral McElligott , but separate from the fleet) There is a Type 1 hospital, Union Schools, Space Bus service to Distant Shores, all points within the Distant Shore Group. Since 5040 there is a connection to the AND-MI Gate 1 1 The Class A space port was built right away even though neither traffic not population demand was there at the beginning. Atmosphere Trace reducing Civilization Union Colony Special Station Support Facilities Category:Planets